(a) Field of the Invention
According to the present invention, the differential drive system having individual clutch control and mutual flexibility transmission utilizes the rotary kinetic power of a rotary kinetic power source to directly drive a first transmission device (T101), or through an input end clutch device (CL101) to drive the first transmission device (T101), and between the output end of the first transmission device (T101) and two or more than two loading wheel sets driven thereby, an output end transmission device is individually installed for driving the loading wheel sets arranged at two sides of a common load body (L100), so as to drive the combined common load body, and an individually-controlled output end clutch device is installed for driving the output end transmission device and the driven wheel set and the wheel shaft to perform engaging transmission or terminating transmission, and between the wheel shafts of the loading wheel sets coaxially at two lateral sides of the common load body (L100), a flexibility transmission device composed of a dual shaft connecting device having slip coupling torque is installed, so that when controlling one of the individually-controlled output end clutch device to perform engaging transmission and controlling the other output end clutch device coaxially at the opposite side to perform terminating transmission, through the flexibility transmission device performing the flexibility transmission with differential rotational speed from the engaging transmission side to the terminating transmission side, the rotational speed of the wheel set at the terminating transmission side of the output end clutch device is lower than that of the wheel set at the engaging transmission side, but still equipped with the driving power in a lower speed.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When a conventional single power performs differential driving to two or more than two individual loads of a common load body, a differential wheel set is often used for achieving the function of forming differential speed, the mentioned means has a shortage of not being able to generate the torque differential between the two loads, or when a clutch device is released for driving an inner wheel, an disadvantage of no driving power applied to the inner wheel is caused.